Test Subject
by BemmyBean
Summary: After his battle with Sasuke, Naruto is taken and forced to become an experimental weapon. When he escapes he will have understand who he is and deal with his fellow test subjects. And some are worse than others.


"**RASENGAN**"

"**CHIDORI**"

It was a clash between the attacks of two former friends and constant rivals. In the Valley of the End, between the statues of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, an explosion of chakra blasted the two combatants apart. Each lay prone on the ground, one trying to get up to escape the other trying to bring his friend back with him. But he would not get that chance because high above their battle and high above their planet, malicious men made malicious plans.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" a voice said in a crisp and cultured voice. You could hear the arrogance and contempt in his voice even as he spoke to his potential investors.

"What did you contact us for?" another voice said. This one was just as arrogant but, unlike the other voice, held a charisma of a natural leader. The voice of a person who could steal the rug from under your feet and convince you that he held every right to do it. This voice also held the crackle of interference from a microphone. Understandable considering that except for the voice of the first man, no one was actually in the futuristic conference room. Numerous monitors lined the walls on the opposite side giving everyone a view of the man who called them with his proposal.

Said man stepped out of the shadows though man isn't an entirely appropriate word. While he certainly of the male gender, he was by no means a human being. The lack of all bodily hair, silvery scaled skin, long jaw with needle like teeth, and four marble sized eyes were dead giveaways. This was, however, of no concern of his associates. They wanted results and if their species couldn't provide them, they would find one that could. He looked across his crowd of future investors.

His contempt for these people only got more evident as he looked at the group he had assembled, his eyes shining with mockery. He coughed into a six fingered hand gently to clear his throat and release the light laugh he had gotten when he thought of these peoples intelligence. He was not well liked for obvious reasons. "Yes," he said attempting to reel in his feelings and failing miserably at it "my name is Raq Thabash."

"We already know that idiot, get on with it" one of the rougher voices said to the snickering of several others.

'_Damn barbarian!' _Raq cringed in anger, he did not like being insulted especially by those he thought of as less intelligent then himself and he thought everybody was less intelligent then himself. Gently he reached into the pocket of the white lab coat/smock that he wore everywhere and removed a simple remote cradling it in his long bong fingers. "I have called you to this conference to discuss a business proposition."

"Which is?" a youthful voice drew out extending the syllables to hear the sound of their own voice. Raq sighed, at least it was one of the smart ones asking this time _'Not as intelligent myself though.' _This particular person was an inventor and a constant manipulator. She got along with him just fine.

"Before I can actually get to the proposition I must first tell you about the work I once did with a being named Bertron. While still only an assistant, I had close access to all his research" he said with an immense amount of pride. His crowd on the other hand was getting restless, to familiar with his embellishment to actually care. "Bertron created a small humanoid organism and released the infant on to a savage planet where it was quickly killed. Then, using the infants remains, he cloned it and released in back on the planet. The infant survived what killed him the first time, but was instead killed by something entirely different. He cloned the child again and again and released back onto the planet to fight against the brutal environment."

"What the hell does this have to do with your offer!" one of the voices said angrily and somewhat squeamishly. Other voices agreed, most from boredom and some from the discomfort of hearing how a baby was being repeatedly killed.

Raq smiled his most vicious smile "Because that infant grew into the being you know as Doomsday." The muttering started up again but the scaly scientist ignored it "As at least some of you know, depending on what dimension you are from, Doomsday was a creature that was nearly invincible, created to constantly adapt against its opponents and emerge victorious."

"So you wish to recreate Doomsday" a voice asked reluctantly.

Raq began to laugh "Of course not!" Voices filled with surprise began to question him, yell at him, some actually admonished him like he was a six year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He raised a hand for quiet and received it and addressed his people in a lecturing voice "Doomsday was powerful, but he was also an animal. Wild and controlled only by violent impulse. The idea is to do it better."

"So what if was a violent monster, as long as he got the job done" a voice proclaimed to the approval of some.

The scientist resisted the urge to burst out laughing "And after he does his job how do you plan on getting him back under control. Just wait till he runs out of steam, gets bored and comes back on his own." He clasped his hands behind his back "We also need to consider Doomsday's biggest weakness…fear."

He brought his hand back around with the remote and pressed a button gently. A screen behind him lit up with a picture of a defeated Doomsday and a triumphant Superman. "This photo was taken after Superman **knocked out** the mighty Doomsday and then proclaimed to the world that it was because of his growing intelligence that rendered him capable of fear and thus to filled with self doubt to actually win. If low self-esteem is what it takes to defeat a monster then it appears we are in the wrong business. What you need isn't wild monsters. You need soldiers, capable, quick thinking, and powerful."

"And you can provide them?"

"Of course" he said with a smug smile "I have already completed most of the academic work. All I need is the funding to support my experiments. Do that and I can guarantee you will all get your own squad of super soldiers." Nods of assent covered the screens "I will contact each of you within the next few days to confirm your particular needs. Goodnight ladies and gentleman."

The screens all clicked off one by one as his buyers disconnected. When the last one turned off Raq left the room through a large sliding door leading into a wide hallway. He navigated the chrome plated maze of hallways for a good ten minutes before reaching where he had been going.

He stepped into the large circular room that served as the control center for his entire ship. The room was barely furnished; a floating chair on a raised platform was all that was needed. The chair connected in to all the systems, most of which were automated, so the entire ship could be run by a single person. Giant windows replaced the front wall and gave a breathtaking view of both space and most of the ship. Raq had designed his ship similar to the blade of a Roman gladius only thicker with rounded edges. An oblong dome rose near the back just in front of the three massive engines that provided power and propulsion.

He stepped on to the platform and gingerly sat into the chair. Three incredibly thin glowing blue wires popped out of the top of the chair and attached into the tiny, nearly invisible jacks into the back of his head. He could feel the numerous systems of his ship coursing through his brain, now he had full control over every aspect of his ship. He checked through all the ship's systems for any abnormalities before asking "Computer, how is my prospective test subject doing?"

A neutral synthesized voice answered back directly into his brain "Subject is currently neutralized and wounded."

"Hmm," Raq was surprised but this development could work to his advantage "where is the subject currently located?"

"Location identified as Valley of the End."

"Are there any other shinobi in the area?"

"Yes. One other subject identified as Uchiha Sasuke. Two other in coming shinobi, identified Yakushi Kabuto and Hatake Kakashi."

'_This could be my only chance in a long time' _the decision was easy "Computer send down a hunter-bot to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto. It's about time I retrieved my pet project."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke pushed himself up onto his knees. He rose up to his feet and took a shaky step forward. He moved towards Naruto intent on finishing what he started. A bright flash of blue stopped him and he could only watch what was happening in shock and confusion.

It was shaped like a stocky person but bright silver and rounded. It didn't have a head only a single glowing lens in the center of its chest. Three large claw-like fingers wrapped around Naruto's chest and placed him in a literal iron grip. Another flash of light and the machine was gone, Naruto with it.

Sasuke could only stand there trying to process what had just happened. He was still as a statue even as he knocked to the ground, a knee in his back and a knife at his throat. The hardened voice of his teacher rang into his ears "Where is Naruto?" This wasn't Kakashi the lazy teacher; this was the man who lost his father and best friend before he had gone through puberty.

He didn't know how to answer. It's not like he could just go _Sorry Kakashi, but after I tried to kill Naruto and silver man with no head appeared out of a blue light and took him._ Sasuke said the only thing he could say "I don't know."

The knee pushed harder into his back and the knife drew a drop of blood "Why don't I believe you?"

Sasuke groaned at the pressure placed on him and could barely manage speak "Someone took him!"

More pressure "Who!"

His vision began to grow dark around the edges "I-I don't know! It wasn't a shinobi!" He felt a powerful impact in the back of his head and slipped into blissful darkness.

Kakashi throw the limp body over his shoulder roughly and looked at the small pug accompanying him "Pakkun can you find Naruto's scent?"

The dog shook his head "He was defiantly here, but it doesn't go anywhere else. Even if whoever took him masked their scent, I would probably be able at least find a general direction. It's like he just disappeared."

The veteran shinobi growled and shifted the weight on his shoulders "Fine, let's get Sasuke back to the village. Interrogators will get something out of him."

Both leapt into the trees to get back to their village. Tsunade would not be happy to hear about this.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up my little test subject" the incredibly smug voice said. Naruto's eyes fluttered open but the room remained blurry. He could that the room was made of shiny metal and a tall thin person stood across room. The only furniture in the room was a metal desk and a wheeled chair. From what he could make out, it was like a futuristic doctor's office.

He tried to move but thick strips of metal covered his forearms and his lower legs holding him against an upright examination tables shaped more like a cross then an actual table. As his vision cleared he got a good look at his captor. He couldn't help but scream "AAAHHHH YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!"

Raq snorted in derision "Clearly you are not particularly smart, ***sigh*** but I suppose that I did not retrieve you for your intelligence's sake."

Naruto struggled against the shackles but they held firm. He looked the scientist straight in one of his sets of eyes "Who are you and why did you take me?"

The snake-like person snickered "Who I am is something that you may learn or may not or you may learn it but you may not remember. It really depends on how I decide to handle your particular program. As for why, well, you have exactly what I need."

Naruto slumped against the table conserving his energy for a chance to escape "And what's that?"

He pulled the chair away from the desk and sat down arching his fingers like Mr. Burns "Why DNA of course. You do know what DNA is don't you?"

Despite the situation Naruto managed to look sheepish "uh, remind me.'"

Raq sighed and shook his head like a teacher admonishing a student "In laments terms DNA is the building block of life. For those of us who are truly intelligent it's a bit more complicated than that, but you aren't intelligent so don't worry about it."

Naruto growled at the insult but said nothing. The scientist saw this as a sign to continue so he did "You see I'm going to the final stages of a little project of mine and you are the most important piece. My personnel project and, eventually, weapon."

The orange clad ninja just looked at him in confusion "Why me? Why not grab somebody like…Sasuke?" he finished in a bitter tone.

Raq let out a small humorless laugh "Ha, the Uchiha, his DNA is so corrupted by inbreeding and mutation I have no doubt that he wouldn't survive the process. The reason I selected you specifically is because you are the last Uzumaki. But you don't know anything about your family do you? And I have no intention of telling you."

He loved the look of surprise and desperation on Naruto's face. He snickered in happiness; he loved inflicting little bits of pain on other people. "Suffice it to say I've been watching your planet for a long time. I've watched people worship people with kekkai genkai, unaware that they were mutants who were being killed by their own powers. The mighty Uchiha clan was going blind and insane while the Kaguya clan suffered lung and heart failure. For a long time I thought there was nothing of interest on your little planet" he mocked.

"But I was wrong" his voice grew more enthusiastic, like a kid in a candy store "I found the Uzumaki clan. High amounts of chakra, high healing rate, longevity, the Uzumaki's were built for survival, to go through pain and hardship and come out stronger than before. Natural selection at its finest."

Just as suddenly a sneer covered his face "But I go for a few years to prepare a lab, a ship, and some genetic samples for the specimens and they manage to get themselves wiped out during one of your stupid wars. I lost interest in your planet but I kept tabs just in case another clan like yours appeared."

The sneer became a vicious smile "And after a few years, lo and behold the prodigal son returns. My spy bots eventually found record of a deceased woman named Uzumaki Kushina and she had given birth to a healthy baby boy." Naruto couldn't look at Raq anymore. He stared at the floor as thoughts raced through his head.

"I've been watching you since you were six years old, but I couldn't get to you. Ambient chakra disrupted my teleportation systems and I don't have enough robots to launch an attack on your village, so I waited. I couldn't grab you in view of your fellow ninja; they would try to stop me. Not to mention they would start actively looking for my machines. I'm not willing to go to war for your sake I'm afraid."

"Lucky for me, that friend of yours is a traitorous brat" Naruto growled in anger "I could grab you, away from your fellow ninja. The only eyewitness account is of someone who was just trying to kill you and is very likely suffering delusions anyway."

"You like the sound of your own voice don't you" Naruto said with venom in his voice.

Raq just smiled "Yes, yes I do. In fact that is the only reason I've told you all this. It's not like I'm going to let you remember it anyway." Naruto didn't even have time to scream as needles folded out from the table and rammed into either side of his neck.

Raq's smile only widened "Welcome to the Pantheon Project, Uzumaki Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**This story idea has been bugging me for awhile so I decided to just write it down. It's is multiple crossovers like Shadow's Apprentice, but is mostly set on a single Earth rather than dimension hopping. I will be updating Shadow's Apprentice and Naruto's Stand next since they were what I was working on before I did this. Reviews and idea are always appreciated.**

**-Bemmybean**


End file.
